


Mythos

by velociraptor_detective



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: an eternity in school is definitely hell appropriate, basically everything I write is setup for one joke, intro rehash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor_detective/pseuds/velociraptor_detective
Summary: Welcome to the Devildom
Kudos: 10





	Mythos

“So let me get this straight. You are the prince of hell. And the president of the student council.”

The red-haired man - Diavolo - smiled wider, and the man beside him bristled at your tone. “Yes! And you will be staying here for one year as part of the exchange program to improve relations between the three realms.”

You glance around the room. You didn’t want to think about how low the bar for ‘improving relations’ between demons and humans is. Somehow thousands of years old demons being punished by spending eternity in school seemed like the least surreal part about this. So much for ‘it’s better to rule in hell than serve in heaven.’

“Then, basically every human mythos got it wrong, and the most accurate portrayal is ‘I Was Summoned to Hell For An Exchange Program and Now I Have to Write a Paper or Have My Soul Eaten’?”

The brothers exchanged glances. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
